D. Elliot Woods
|birthplace = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Klingon officer; Starfleet officer; Nausicaan prisoner }} Denis Elliot Woods is an actor who played three Star Trek roles in episodes of and and had a featured part in . Woods was born in Indianapolis, Indiana and studied acting under Alfre Woodard and Bill Duke. Beside his acting work, Woods is also a skilled voice talent and provided the voice of the mission commander in the cd-rom series "Tom Clancy: Ghost Recon". Woods graduated from the Colorado College, where he received a BA in English, Sociology and Drama. Due to a knee injury, Woods was not able to carry on his basketball career and instead began with acting courses. Woods has started in the early '90s with appearances in television series such as Freshman Dorm (1992), Friends (1996, with Tahj Mowry), 3rd Rock From the Sun (1996, with Richard McGonagle), JAG (1997, with Steven Culp), Profiler (1997, with Lori Petty, Deborah Strang, Dennis Christopher, and Callan White), and Silk Stalkings (1998, with D.C. Douglas), beside feature films such as the television thriller Fugitive Nights: Danger in the Desert (1993, starring Teri Garr, Barbara Babcock, and Tony Jay), the thriller Two Came Back (1997, with stunts by Anita Hart, Jennifer Caputo, and Joey Box), the television biography Michael Jordan: An American Hero (1999, starring Michael Jace) and the drama Family Tree (1999, with George Murdock, Jack Donner, and Hamilton Camp). He continued and played a cop in 's thriller The Glass House (2001, with Vyto Ruginis, Erick Avari, and John Billingsley) and a talk show host in the television bio about See Arnold Run (2005, with Leonard Kelly-Young, Clint Carmichael, and David Ellenstein). More notable, Woods appeared in several television series, including Scrubs (2003, with Ken Jenkins and directed by Marc Buckland), Boston Legal (2006, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Henry Gibson, and Armin Shimerman), and Heroes (2007, with Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Thomas Dekker, and Colby French). Recent television credits include episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016, with Titus Welliver), Young and Hungry (2017), Ballers (2017, with Dwayne Johnson and Christopher McDonald), The Orville (2017, with Seth MacFarlane, Penny Johnson Jerald, Scott Grimes, Lamont Thompson, and Rico E. Anderson and directed by Brannon Braga), and NCIS: Los Angeles (2018, with Lamont Thompson and directed by Frank Military). He also appeared in the television drama The Stalker Club (2017, with Crystal Allen and Jason Brooks), the short comedy Single & Borderline Desperate (2017), and the television thriller Stalked by a Reality Star (2018). Besides acting in close to 100 film and television projects thus far, Woods has earned over one million dollars via national & international commercials for a variety of corporate sponsors. Divorced, he resides in Southern California with his three children. Star Trek appearances File:Drovana lieutenant.jpg|Klingon officer File:Duck Blind crewman 1.jpg|Starfleet officer File:Nausicaan prisoner.jpg|Nausicaan prisoner External links * DElliotWoods.com – official site * * D. Elliot Woods at ActorsAccess.com * D. Elliot Woods at Twitter.com * D. Elliot Woods at Instagram.com de:D. Elliot Woods es:D. Elliot Woods Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers